A liquid crystal display device is general consisting of a top polarizer, a lower polarizer, a liquid crystal cell, and a back light assemble. To improve a vision property of a liquid crystal display device, Japanese Patent Un-examined Publication No. JP-A-7-287102 discloses a liquid crystal display device in which a hardening layer having a high reflection index is provided on the top polarizer to reduce reflectivity of the display panel. However, the hardening layer having a high reflection index results in uneven color film. Thus, US 2001/0035929A1 discloses a liquid crystal display in which an anti-reflection film having anti-glaring property is provided on a top polarizer. Such an anti-reflection film decreases the reflectance by using the principle of optical interference, to prevent the capture of an image or the decrease of contrast due to reflection of external light in an image display device. However, although anti-glaring treatment of the top polarizer has advantages of shielding off the reflection image and decreasing the reflectance, there still are disadvantages such as browning, glittering, and decreased contrast ratio, etc.
The present inventors have conducted an investigation on the current liquid crystal display device and thus completed this invention.